The House of Cullen
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Years after the vampire coven wars end Sam is forced to swallow his pride and ask the Olympic coven for help. Something that proves to be very difficult, especially after abandoning Jacob for choosing a leech over the pack. What suprises lie within the glass walls known as the House of Cullen? Slash rated M for safety, multiple pairings


**A/N: hey.**

**Very very long one shot, but that's just cause there are different P.O.V's**

**So the deal with this one is, I did something similar for this other AU Naruto fic that I wrote and I was just like I have to try this with Twilight so I did. Its not like that other one though. It's rated-M purely for safety reasons so don't expect any long drawn out lemons. There's really nothing that bad in here but I didn't want to risk rating it too low.**

**Multiple pairings: Edward x Jacob, Alice x Leah, Emmett x Embry, Rosalie x Quil, Jasper x Seth.**

**Sam, Jared and Paul never imprinted in this. None of the times and ages in this correspond with the book or movies. It's basically an AU**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters.**

It was late and the parking lot was full of cars parked in front of the glass building which reflected the moon and stars that hung in the night sky on its glossy black pane.

"I don't like this Sam."

Leah growled low in her throat as she closed the door of the passenger seat of Sam's truck, glaring at the large building they were parked in front of while the rest of the pack jumped out of the back.

"What, and you think I do?" Sam snapped as he straightened his back, "God, knows I'd rather die than come here for help."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because this isn't about me, Leah." Sam looked back and glared at the girl causing her to flinch back, "This is about the reservation. We need help and if we don't get help La Push will be lost forever."

Leah gave a huff as she folded her arms across her chest involuntarily causing her to take a breath and filling her nose with a the scent that made it burn and ache.

The scent of vampires.

Embry and Quil both stood behind Sam, staring up apprehensively at the large shaded glass structure. Paul and Jared went to stand on Sam's right side, each one pulling a face at the disgusting scent that leaked out of every crack of the building in front of them while Leah stood on his left with Seth on her other side.

The female shifter sent a weary glance at her little brother, the boy's eyes were wide with unrestrained curiosity as he stared at the building before them.

Leah bit her lip and looked back up at Sam who looked like he was trying to prepare himself for a great battle.

"Did we have to bring Seth?" Leah asked in a hushed voice leaning up so she could speak in her alpha's ear, "I don't want him in a building full of leeches, what if he gets hurt?"

Sam's eyes flickered down at Leah for a moment before he brought it back in front of him, "We need all the back up we can get. None of us have ever been here before, so we don't know what were getting ourselves into. I could be leading us into a goddamn ambush for all I know, that's why we need him. We didn't bring Collin and Brady because they've never fought against vampires before, but Seth has. We need him Leah."

"But-"

"This needs to be done no matter what, think about La Push."

"You say that like you think Jacob would let them hurt us." Embry said with a frown as he looked up at Sam, "You don't really think he'd do that do you?"

Seth's head snapped up at that, "Of course not, Jake's our brother. He'd never-"

"We haven't seen Jacob Black for three years." Jared ground out, "We have no idea what he might be like now, especially after he chose that _thing _over us. He could be one of them now for all we know."

"You don't know that." Quill argued as his hands clenched into fists.

"And neither do you, we don't know how he's changed since he practically fell off the face of the earth." Paul growled as he shot a glare back at Quil when his features softened and he brought his gaze back down to the asphalt ground. "Rachel came back reeking of leech when she tried to visit La Push two years ago, who knows what happened to her."

"Are you trying to say that Jake would hurt his own sister?" Leah asked as she narrowed her eyes down at Paul and the shifter was about to answer when Sam sent him a warning look and spoke for him.

"None of that matters now. What matters is going in getting what we need and getting back out, that's it." The alpha let his eyes drift over all of them as he gave them a warning glare, "None of you will do anything stupid, none of you will move without my word and none of you will stray from the pack. Stick together, I don't want to believe that Jacob would allow any of you to get hurt but like Jared said its been three years." Sam turned back and took a deep breath fighting against the urge to phase as the sickeningly sweet scent of bleach filled his nose. "We don't know what he's like now."

Yes, it's been three years.

Three years since that fateful day when Jacob announced that he'd imprinted on one of them. Three years since Jacob abandoned his home, his family and his pack, for one of them.

A leech.

A damn vampire.

Jacob had sworn up and down that Edward, apparently his name is, and his _'family' _weren't like all the other vampires who have come through Forks before. Gone on and on about how they accepted him regardless of what he was and how pathetic it was that his own family couldn't do the same thing.

Needless to say neither Sam or anyone in the tribe had reacted well to Jacob's rant and it wasn't long until the alpha forbade him for going anywhere near Forks ever again.

Unfortunately Jacob didn't listen.

None of the quileute's had seen or heard anything from the shifter since he defied Sam and ran off to be with that fucking parasite. Although the first year that he was gone, Rachel Black had somehow gotten up the courage to go and see him, but for some reason Rachel never returned.

Billy had gone into a complete state when Rachel called to say that she wasn't coming back, but that she was staying with Jake and the Cullens. But what had shocked the older man more than anyone else was how Rachel had actually asked Billy to go over and see Jacob himself. The girl had gone into a spell just beaming as she told her father of how well Jacob was doing and how he and the leech were just so in love and how Billy would like _'him' _too if he just gave them a chance. Completely ignoring the fact that she and her brother basically abandoned him for a coven of vampires, going on and on like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Billy had just put the phone back on the hook and never spoke to Rachel again, no matter how many times she called or wrote.

She even went to the reservation to see Billy once, but upon catching the scent of leech practically pouring out of her veins when she tried to cross the border. Sam and Jared were forced to stop her short and since Billy displayed no desire to see her, she never came back after that.

"Let's go." Sam said finally as he walked up to the large building that stood at the very edge of town.

There were no signs on the sides of the building, no defining marks or symbols other than the large iconic black glass walls that surrounded it. But that didn't stop every person in Forks from knowing exactly what this place is.

The house of Cullen.

You see after the vampire gang wars that broke out in town about ten years ago, Forks Washington went from a sleepy quiet little town to supernatural crime central. Multiple covens of vampires descended upon the town apparently being drawn to the cloudy weather and secluded forestry and inevitably this caused a bit of instability since the vampires that moved to the small town all started fighting for territory, power and most important of all food supply.

The only place that was ever safe was La Push since the shifters had started phasing just a few months after the first bloodsuckers moved in. It was quite surprising how the vampires automatically just stayed away from the reservation and it's wolf protectors, but Sam would later learn that the european wolves had created quite the reputation for them resulting in most bloodsuckers to come up with some interesting theories that usually involved poisonous bites and airborne diseases.

But the natives didn't complain since all those rumours just meant more protection on the reservation.

But still, while La Push was safe Forks was not.

The town's human population was dwindling fast and since the wolves couldn't branch out into Forks to protect the humans there, for fear of leaving the reservation open for attack, the humans were basically on their own.

That is until the Cullens moved into town.

Carlise Cullen and his mate Esme had by far the biggest coven that Sam had ever seen in his life and it only seemed to get bigger with every year that went by. Although this should have been cause for concern, the alpha and just about every resident of La Push found that the vampire wars practically ended the moment that the Cullens had moved to Forks.

But they'd apparently stopped for good reason.

Whenever a human was a attacked in Forks, which was quite often as you can imagine, the Cullens put a stop to it. Seeming to hunt and kill any vampires that hunted or killed within the towns limits.

The Olympic coven had claimed Forks as their territory and even more shocking than that they didn't feed on humans.

To Sam's complete and total utter surprise the Cullens fed on animals and never touched human blood if they could help it. They even stayed off of the reservation, not because they feared whatever vampire killing disease the _'werewolves' _carried but because of a treaty that had been lost long ago, decades before Sam and even Billy's time.

Now you're probably wondering, _'Well if they're so great then why do the people of La Push hate them so much?'_

Well it's a delicate matter of what they did in Forks, rather than what they did to protect it.

If the fact that they weren't murderous bloodsucking murderers by nature wasn't enough.

If being mortal enemies with the wolves wasn't enough of a reason for the quileute's to hate them.

There was also the cover they chose to use for exactly where all those piles of money come from that the Cullens spent so easily and without care.

That cover was the House of Cullen.

And the house of Cullen was a gentlemen's club or in simpler terms.

It was a brothel.

Sam sneered at the drunken man he could see come stumbling through the building's doors.

He looked about forty-fifty years old, with black greying hair, about five' eight with a medium build. The man gave a grin as he pulled the red tie onto his neck and closed his shirt to hide the red bruises that lay scattered on his neck and chest, before fishing what looked like a gold wedding band out of his pocket and slipping it onto his ring finger.

Paying a bunch of bloodsuckers for a quick screw before going back to his wife?

Disgusting.

Not that Sam has any right to judge anyone's fidelity mind you, it's just the thought of paying a leech to fuck you that's got him glaring in disgust.

The alpha almost gave a sigh as he glanced down at Leah just before they reached the door.

He'll have to tell her about Emily soon, but first he needs to swallow his pride and ask for help from a parasite.

When the pack stepped inside they were surprised to find it much brighter and warmer than the building looked from the outside.

The foyer where they stood was illuminated by bright light making it seem like two in the afternoon when it was really almost ten at night. The walls were painted in colours of red and cream while a red carpet created a red strip across the black marble floors. An archway stood to the right, where the sound of music played loudly from the entrance and bright flashing lights created shadows from the figures moving in side, while what looked like black elevator doors stood to the left. There was a large oak hostess desk between the two entry ways to one side of the wall that held what looked like a black computer monitor, where a pale woman with gold eyes and blonde hair in curls stood wearing a tight black dress.

The girl sniffed the air and glared at the new arrivals, eyes narrowing viciously as they locked onto Sam until she spoke.

"Welcome to the house of Cullen." The blonde sneered as her fingers scraped on the edge of the desk, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, we're here to see Carlisle Cullen." Sam ground out while the rest of the pack shifted uncomfortably behind him.

"What about?"

"A private matter concerning La Push."

"The reservation?" The blonde arched a brow, "Why would you need to see doctor Cullen about that?"

"That's none of your business."

"Yeah well it isn't Carlisle's business either."

Sam paused, "Excuse me?"

The blonde smirked, "Carlisle doesn't handle the Cullen family business anymore. He gave that responsibility over to his next heir."

"Vampires have heirs?" Jared asked incredulously and the vampire narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, they do."

"And who's his next heir?" Paul asked with a frown.

The vampire scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest, "Wouldn't you like to know."

All the wolves save for Seth, Embry and Quil growled at her when a voice they hadn't heard for three years suddenly spoke.

"Tanya don't be rude, it's not every day that my old pack brothers come for a visit."

Jacob Black appeared from the archway where loud music played and dark shadows moved among the flashing bright lights. Sam tensed as he watched the boy he used to care so much about stepped forward looking more like a man.

Jacob's face was rid of the baby fat that used to cling to his cheeks and his cheek bones and jaw had become more defined. The quileute's once long raven locks were cut down shorter to a short spiky cut with a few strands hanging over his forehead while the somewhat leaner body stood tall, with the white button down shirt rolled up to his elbows showing off the pull of muscles in his arms while his hands lay shoved deeply into his black pants pockets.

Jacob had grown so much and in just three years too.

Of course Jacob's leech, Edward, wasn't too far behind. The vampire stood lurking just a few feet away, gold eyes sliding over the shifters seeming to take a few seconds to stare at each one before looking back at Jacob.

Sam felt a slight feeling of anger start to bubble up as Jacob's scent came drifting through the air.

The boy reeked of leech and not just because he was around them either, the scent was leaking from his core as if it were his own almost like he was a...was a-

"You're one of them now?" Paul asked as he glared at Jacob while the shifter just stared at him and gave a shrug.

"Depends on what you mean by one of them."

"A leech Jacob, did you let them turn you?!" Jared had to fight not to take a step forward.

"Turn me? No they didn't turn me."

"Then what-"

"Jacob is Carlisle's heir. What your smelling is the mark Carlisle made to claim Jacob as his childe." Tanya interrupted with a smile before bringing her gaze back to Jacob and staring up at the shifter with nothing but complete admiration.

Sam's eyes widened at that, "You-"

"Yeah Sam, me. Carlisle's been taking care of the family for decades and he wants to take fifty years off so he can spend it with Esme." Jacob smirked, "So he chose me to do it, I won't be coven leader till I'm twenty-four of course but he's showing me the ropes and letting me handel a few things, till I'm ready."

Sam opened his mouth to say something at that, but quickly shut it shortly after.

I mean what was he supposed to say?

_'Wolves can't lead parasites.'_

He's there to ask for help not start a fight, no matter how much he wants to wipe that smug grin off of Jacob's face doing so right now wouldn't be wise.

Sam looked up and found Edward glaring at him for some reason, but thought nothing of it as he brought his attention back to Jacob.

"Well if you're in charge, then I suppose you're the one I need to talk to."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at that, "What about?"

"About La Push."

Jacob's eyebrows moved together at that when the elevator nearby suddenly dinged and the black panels slipped apart.

"Oh and Rachel dear please make sure Jacob eats properly, you know I don't like him stuffing himself with junk food when I'm away."

The wolves all turned to see five figures emerge from the elevator.

One was a male blonde with bright gold eyes wearing a grey winter coat, obviously Carlisle Cullen. A woman with long brown hair and a warm heart shaped motherly face wearing a cream coat. She must be Esme Cullen the coven leader's mate judging by the arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

Two other vampires emerged, a brunette and a shorter blonde both of whom looked like they couldn't possibly be older than sixteen years old and held strangely similar features.

And then last but not least, Rachel Black stepped out with a warm smile on her face while her long raven hair fell around her shoulders and a few strands stuck to her cheeks.

Sam could feel Paul move beside him but the shifter didn't step forward, just stared at the girl with a pained look on his face.

"Esme you know he won't eat anything that doesn't either come from you or taco bell." Rachel joked when the vampires around her suddenly tensed and she frowned, "What's wrong-"

The quileute girl stopped as she looked up and stared at the shifters with her eyes going wide for just a moment before looking away and determinedly walking over to stand next to Jacob, while the two younger vampires followed.

_'I'm sorry Rachel'_

Paul's heart broke when the girl refused to look up at him instead choosing to stick by her brothers side, while Edward's eyes flickered curiously between her and the shifter.

"Sam," Carlisle said as he walked over to Jacob as well, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Apparently Sam has some business to discuss concerning La Push." Tanya chirped from her spot and Carlisle looked back at Jacob.

The shifter smiled at the concerned look on Carlisle's face, before moving to give him a hug as he spoke. "I can handel it, you and Esme just get going. I'm sure Aro doesn't want to be kept waiting."

"Are you sure Jacob?" Carlisle asked as he pulled away from Jacob and the boy just gave a nod.

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

Carlisle took a deep breath, "Alright son, we'll be back in a few days." Carlisle stepped back to greet Rachel, Edward and the others while Esme quickly wrapped Jacob in a tight hug.

"Please, no more taco bell."

"Of course not," Jacob laughed as he gave Esme's cheek a peck, "There's McDonald's too."

The motherly vampire gave Jacob a withering glare as she pulled away. Sam's pack watched the scene play out before them, wondering how a bunch of leeches could seem so...

Normal.

"If there's anything at all-"

Jacob cut Carlisle off with a wave of his hand, "We'll be fine. Give Caius a big kiss from me."

The sire chuckled at that and wrapped his arm around Esme's waist to lead her out before giving Sam a brief nod as he and Esme left the building.

"Gotten pretty comfortable here huh," Paul remarked with a scoff, "The vampire is calling you son too. Guess you for got all about Billy, living alone in La Push."

All eyes turned on Paul and Jacob remained silent while Rachel wasn't as reserved.

"Billy disowned Jacob over something he had no control over! And then disowned me because I accepted him! Don't make this out to be some kind of party." Rachel growled as she glared at Paul, "You have no idea what Jacob's been going through! You don't know how-"

"Rachel calm down." Jacob said clearly as he cut into Rachel's rant.

The quileute looked up at her brother as tears began to well in her eyes, "But Jake-"

"Alec, take Rachel to her room while I deal with our guests."

"What, no-" Rachel was stopped short again as Alec wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest as he turned to walk away. The vampire then brushed the strands of hair on the human's face away before pressing a kiss on the top of her head. Drawing a look of complete shock from Sam's pack, especially Paul who looked like his heart had broken in half.

The short blonde girl stood glaring at Paul looking like she might attack him when Jacob spoke again.

"Don't even think about it, Jane."

The blonde's eyes snapped up at Jacob before she turned around with a huff and followed Rachel and Alec back into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Jacob looked back at the pack and spoke in a warning tone.

"Whatever you're here for, I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with Billy or anything that happened in the past." Jacob's eyes flickered to Paul for a moment, "So unless it has any kind of relevance to why you're here right now, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself."

Sam was surprised at the level of maturity and control Jacob seemed to have not only on himself but on the vampires as well, almost like he was their alpha.

"Agreed."

Jacob nodded before giving a sigh, "What do you want Sam?"

Sam glanced around the room and his eyes darted towards the archway where loud music still came from the club, "Is there somewhere we can talk that's more private?"

Jacob gave a snort at that, "There's no such thing as privacy in a building full of vampires."

Sam held back a glare, "Humour me."

"Fine," Jacob shrugged as he glanced back at Tanya, "Tanya keep the others busy while I talk to Uley."

"Sure thing Jake."

"Excuse me?" Sam frowned.

"Look you want privacy, I'll give you privacy but only two of them can come with you. The rest have to stay down here." Jacob explained casually as he walked towards the elevator while Edward followed when Seth suddenly moved and wrapped Jacob in a hug, causing everyone in the room to freeze.

"I missed you so much Jake."

The shifters all tensed while Tanya and Edward just watched, before a soft smile spread over Edward's lips.

Jacob slowly wrapped his arms around Seth as well and took a deep breath before he spoke, "I've missed you too buddy."

"Seth." Sam warned and the boy pulled away before going back to his sister, Jacob gave Seth a soft smile before letting his gaze drift up to Embry and Quil both of whom smiled back at him.

"Tanya, show them a good time in the club." Jacob smirked at the worried glances he got, "Don't worry Curly doesn't bite unless it's necessary."

Jacob then turned and walked to the elevator before giving a quick glance to Sam and nodding for him to follow, while Edward walked by Jacob's side.

"Jared, Paul you're coming with me." Sam said and Leah opened her mouth to protest but Sam just narrowed his eyes to silence her and the female shifter pulled back with a huff. "Remember to stick together."

The pack didn't speak as they watched the five disappeared in the elevator that dinged just a few moments later, when Tanya suddenly appeared in front of them with a bright smile.

"Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth." The blonde said as her eyes moved over each one. "You know Jake's told me a lot about you, he misses you all a lot."

"Really?" Seth asked as he returned her smile.

"Really, c'mon I'll show you inside. I can just tell Kate's going to love you." Tanya took Seth's hand and turned when a warm hand suddenly grabbed hers and she looked back to find a slender darker hand wrapped around her arm.

"Claws off." The female shifter growled but Tanya barely paid any attention to that as her eyes fixed on the silver engagement ring on Leah's hand and she looked up at the girl with a look of sympathy that instantly made Leah pull back in shock.

"Don't worry I won't eat him." Tanya said with a weak chuckle as she looked away from the hand Leah now had stuffed in her pocket. "Follow me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leah growled in frustration as she scanned the dim surroundings while music played around her, there were multiple table's scattered across the room most of which were occupied by humans and a stray leech or two. The vampires would flinch back as she walked passed and watched her, until she was far enough before going back to the task of seducing whichever poor sap they had twisted in their spell.

The shifter clutched her left hand against her chest as she wandered towards the bar, the last place she remembers seeing Seth before he disappeared. It had been a strange series of events.

First Embry disappeared, then Quil went to look for him before doing his own disappearing act. So Leah told Seth to stay by the bar which her little brother didn't seem to mind since he was much to occupied with that leech named Kate to move away. Leah had wandered about looking for them for nearly half an hour before deciding to go back to Seth and now he's gone too.

Leah let her eyes frantically scan her surroundings when a voice suddenly spoke up beside her.

"Seth's fine, he's with Jasper."

Leah whirled around to fine a short pixie like girl with short black hair and huge gold eyes standing beside her.

Gold eyes.

Vampire.

"What?" Leah asked as she took a step back while the girl just stared at her.

"Seth, your little brother. He's fine, he's just talking to Jasper for a bit."

"Jasper?"

"My brother." The girl smiled and Leah glared as she made to look back again when the vampire suddenly spoke again. "Oh don't worry, Jasper would never hurt him, Emmett won't hurt Embry either and I doubt Rosalie would hurt Quil no matter how mean she is."

"You know where they are?" Leah asked suspiciously and the pixie gave a nod, "Well where are they?"

"Um..." The vampire looked around the room and pointed out two spots both of which were too shrouded in darkness to be visible from where she stood. "Quil is over there next to one of the stages with Rosalie and Embry is in the curtain room with Emmett. And then," the vampire stood on her toes and leaned over Leah's shoulder to point at a spot behind her. "Seth and Jasper are talking right over there."

Leah's head snapped back and she thought that she could briefly make out two figures standing between two large marble pillars when a deep intake of breath brought her back and her eyes went wide at the pixie vampire's nose near her neck, seeming to be breathing in her scent.

Leah pulled back with a start, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Sorry you just smell really good," the vampire said with a smile. "I'm Alice by the way, you're Leah Clearwater right?"

"Yeah."

"It's nice to meet you." Alice said with a smile before looking back over at Kate who stood on the other side of the bar. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No." Leah said shortly looking back at the pillars only to discover that she couldn't see her brother anymore, "Damn it!"

"You really shouldn't worry, Jasper wouldn't hurt a fly let alone hurt Seth."

There was something in Alice's tone that made Leah frown.

"What do you mean by that?" The shifter asked as she folded her arms over her chest and gave the vampire a suspicious glare when Alice's eyes slid away from Leah's face to fix on her left hand.

"That's a lovely ring, are you engaged?" Alice asked with a strange undercurrent to her voice almost like she was upset or... Jealous?

Leah quickly shrugged it off as she clenched her hand and tucked it under her right arm.

"That's none of you're business."

"Not?"

"No."

"How strange." Alice said with a thoughtful look on her face as her head gave a slight tilt and Leah's frown deepened.

"What's so strange about it?"

"Nothing really it's just that, I don't know any woman who would be embarrassed of her own engagement ring. Especially one as lovely as yours."

Leah growled, "I'm not embarrassed."

"You're not embarrassed? Well then why hide it?" Alice asked curiously, "You obviously never take it off, meaning your family already knows about your engagement and at least accept it. So if you're not embarrassed of it then why did you hide your hand the moment I mentioned it?"

"Because I don't like playing show and tell with a leech." Leah snapped back while Alice just gave an understanding nod.

"It could be that, but then again it could be that you're more embarrassed for yourself more than anything else."

"And what does that mean?!"

"It means you know you're making a mistake, maybe not consciously but subconsciously you know things with Sam aren't right."

Leah's eyes widened at Sam's name and the female shifter took a step back, "How do you-"

"Sit down, have a drink and I'll tell you." Alice said as she kept her eyes locked on the female wolf. Leah seemed to hesitate for a moment giving a quick glance around the club and sat down just before Kate set a glass of whiskey right there in front of her.

"You'll need it." Kate said with a smile before walking off to tend to other customers. Leah stared at the amber liquid for a moment before reaching out and taking a sip, causing a rigid shiver to go down her spine and looking back at Alice.

"How do you know about Sam?"

Alice gave a slight shrug, "Some vampires have special abilities, gifts are what Carlisle calls them. My siblings and I have a few. Edward is a telepath, Jasper an empath and I'm a clairvoyant."

_'Jacob's leech is a mind reader?'_ Leah almost laughed, _'Sam's in for a huge surprise'_

"That's how I know about Sam, I can see visions of the future. But the thing is I can only see possibilities of the future and when it comes to shapeshifters I can hardly see anything at all." Alice said thoughtfully as she reached over the bar, took a napkin and started folding it. "And yet for some reason, I can see you perfectly. Which is very strange."

"See me?" Leah's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Yes, I've been able to see three possibilities for your future so far. One where you stay with Sam, one where you leave Sam and stay on your own and one where you..." Alice stopped herself short as she gave a small smile. "One where you explore a different route."

Leah knew she shouldn't be talking to the leech let alone believe anything she said, but the shifter couldn't help but wonder. "And what did you see?"

"Well, the one where you leave Sam is a little sad but you seem to be alright otherwise. You end up leaving La Push and starting over somewhere else. In that vision you aren't exactly happy but you're not sad either." Alice tilted her head another way as she folded the napkin diagonally and then horizontally before she paused and looked up at Leah. "And the one where you stay with Sam doesn't last very long. He ends up hurting you badly Leah, I don't think I've ever seen so much heartache before in my life."

Leah tensed at that and pulled back a little while Alice abandoned the napkin and continued as she stared right into the shifters eyes, "You deserve better than him Leah. I've seen other visions you know, I've been getting them quite frequently. I know about Emily and I know, you know about her too."

Leah didn't say a word as she just kept staring back into the vampire's eyes until she finally found her voice after nearly a minute's worth of silence, not counting the music in the club of course.

"You have no right-"

"Tell me I'm wrong about Sam and Emily and I'll get up right now and never talk to you again." Alice said in a firm voice as she edged closer to the wolf and Leah only briefly noted how the vampire didn't quite smell like the others. "If you can tell me that, then I'll wish you all the best and leave you alone."

The quileute swallowed the thick lump that had formed in her throat but felt her eyes begin to sting under the strain of heartache.

Of course she knew about Emily and Sam, how could she not know about them? Even if no one ever said anything it was always so painfully obvious in the way that they looked at each other and smiled at each other whenever they thought Leah wasn't looking.

It was always there right in front of her face, how could she not know.

Leah admits that she's really only holding onto a tiny non-existent shred of hope that things between her and Sam might work out, that he won't break her heart like she knows he will but unfortunately Alice's vision of her future with Sam makes too much sense for it not to be true.

"What about the third one? What happens to me then?" Leah asked, not being able to reply Alice's question since they both know she's right.

Much to Leah's surprise, Alice ducked her head a bit as she looked to the side with a slightly embarrassed smile on her lips, "Well in that one, you're happy. So happy, happier than I'm sure you've ever been for years."

"Why's that?" Leah asked as she took a gulp of whiskey cringing and letting out s slight shiver as the liquid burned through her again.

Alice looked up at her and her smile widened, "You choose someone else, someone other than Sam."

"Yeah and who's that?"

And before Leah could blink Alice suddenly moved forward and held her chin still before giving her a deep kiss. The shifter froze completely under the vampire's cold lips when Alice just as suddenly pulled back and gave Leah a beaming smile.

"I'll let you consider the possibilities." The pixie vampire then hopped off the bar stool before disappearing out of sight when Kate appeared on the other side of the bar holding a bottle of whiskey.

"Something tells me you need a refill."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth frowned up at Kate when the vampire set down a glass of Doctor pepper in front of him, right before a pout started to form on his lips. The vampire laughed and shook her head as she turned back to grab a glass and start drying it with a white dish cloth.

"As far as I know you're not legal yet kid."

"I'm not a kid," Seth's stared up at the vampire, "I'm seventeen."

"Yeah seventeen, not twenty-one." Kate said with a smile, "Give it up Seth, you might be cute but you're not cute enough to make me break the law."

Seth gave a sigh as he looked back down at his glass and watched the carbon dioxide bubbles rise up to the top before quickly disappearing again.

"Does Jake get to drink when he's here?"

Kate looked up at Seth and gave a snort, "No, Carlisle and Esme would probably kill him if he tried. They don't even like it when Rachel drinks."

Seth watched the vampire move with quick graceful movements even if she was just wiping a few glasses dry, when he looked back down at his glass and asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Is Jacob happy here, with Edward? None of us have seen him in three years and I get why he left but... Is he O.K?"

Kate paused and stared at the boy for a moment letting a smile grace her face as the shifter continued to stare at his glass.

"Jacob's fine. I don't think I've ever seen two people more in love." Kate stopped as she leaned against the bar making Seth look up at her as she spoke. "Edward used to be a wreck before Jacob, you know. There was this human girl we met when we were passing through Phoenix twenty years ago, her name was Bella. Edward made the mistake of thinking that she was his mate when he fell in love with her, even went as far as to marry her before he turned her into a vampire. But then about two years later Bella vanished, Edward was so heartbroken that he rarely ever moved, Carl isle even had to force him to feed on most days. Till about four years later when we went on a trip to England, we found her running with a coven of nomadic vampires and calling their leader her mate. Edward practically shut down after that."

Kate gave a sigh, "But then we moved here after Carlisle got word of vampire coven wars taking out the human population in a small town in Washington. Edward ran into Jacob one day in the woods when Carlisle forced him to go hunt and I think that's when Jacob imprinted on Edward. Things have been better ever since."

Seth gave a nod as he finally took a sip of his drink while Kate gave another more dramatic sigh, "Such is the fate of those lucky enough to find love."

"You said it sister."

Seth looked to his right and found Tanya sitting beside him with a wishful look on her face, before the blonde looked back down at the shifter.

"Do you know if Jacob has any brothers, I mean I know he's already told me he doesn't, but I'm just wondering if there isn't one he missed maybe an older cousin or two. An uncle perhaps-"

"Tanya." Kate scolded with a dissaproving shake of her head.

"What, it's not like you haven't been thinking the same thing," Tanya said as she folded her arms across her chest before pointing an accusing glare at the other blonde, "I saw you from the receptions desk, staring at that wolf Uley called Jared. Garret would not be happy."

"Yes well, Garret has been gone doing God knows what in the Himalayas. I think I'm entitled to look since he's abandoned me." Kate said with a huff as she grabbed another glass to start wiping it all over again.

"Hands off I saw him first."

"You can't call dibs on a wolf."

"Well why not?!"

Seth watched the two argue and had to hold himself back from letting out a laugh, when something on the other side of the room drew his attention.

There seemed to be a boy of about his age sitting on a podium with four glasses of water in front of him. A large crowd had gathered around the small stage to watch, Seth grabbed his glass and drifted closer so he could see what was going on. The shifter let out a gasp when he drew closer and saw the boy, or rather vampire by the look of those eyes, wave his hand over one of the glasses right before the water in the glass rose up and began to levitate mid air.

The crowd let out loud gasps and noises of shock and wonder when the vampire moved his hands again, causing it to twirl and separate and spin in the air. He then did the same thing with the other three glasses of water and Seth couldn't help but let himself be consumed by the patterns being made in the air moving completely at the vampires will.

He didn't know vampires could do stuff like this.

Briefly as Seth continued to watch the show he wondered if Jacob's imprint Edward could do that too, but pushed the thought from his mind as the act drew him back in again.

The vampire kept going at it for a few more minutes, until he ended the show by separating the water into millions of tiny little drops before shooting them out to scatter over the crowd in a shower of rain.

The crowd clapped and gave loud cheers as the vampire stood and gave a deep bow before turning away and getting off the stage. Seth turned back to go back to the bar, only to realise that he couldn't see it anymore. The shifter frowned as he started walking around wondering how far he could have possibly drifted for him to loose sight of the bar when a voice suddenly spoke against his left ear.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this."

Seth whirled around only to find no one there when that southern accent suddenly spoke beside his right ear. "You could get in trouble walking around all alone." The wolf looked back again and again found nothing until he looked up at the twin marble pillars that stood to one end of the room where he saw a someone disappear behind the shadows.

Letting curiosity take its hold Seth set his glass of soda down on one of the tables before walking over to the large columns. At first he didn't find anyone there and he was about to turn back when a man suddenly appeared before him. Bright gold eyes stared back at Seth with fascination while honey blonde hair framed the handsome pale face. The vampire's lips were twisted in a slight smile while his posture seemed impossibly straight, something that reminded Seth of the soldiers he's seen on tv once.

"You shouldn't go off on your own, place like this can be dangerous for a boy your age."

Seth had been staring up at the vampire in awe, letting his eyes trail over the light scars around his neck and side of his face when the word _'boy' _registered in his mind and the shifter immediately glared, "I'm not a boy."

"You're not?" The vampire asked with an arched brow.

"No I'm not."

"How old are you?"

Seth folded his arms across his chest as his glare intensified, "Seventeen."

"Seventeen," the vampire repeated as he gave a nod before giving a slight shrug, "We'll you're still a boy, atleast by my standards."

"And what standards are those, how old are you?" Seth tried not to scoff when the vampire gave him a smirk as he brushed passed him to lean against one of the pillars.

"My human age or my real age?"

"Both."

"Alright." The blonde gave a nod as he slid his hands into his pockets. "I was turned when I was about twenty years old."

Seth rolled his eyes.

"But my real age, from the moment of my human birth till now is two hundred and eighty five."

Seth's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open in a gape, "No way!"

The vampire smirked, "Yes, way."

"You can't be, I mean you don't look like you're almost three hundred years old!"

"And how do I look, to you?"

"You look-" Seth stopped himself short and bit his loose tongue before he could say something to completely embarrass himself. While a hot blush slowly started spreading over his face.

The vampire grinned, "Something wrong?"

"N-no, nothings wrong." Seth said a little too quickly, tripping over his words.

"Sure about that Seth, even if I couldn't seen you blushing I can still hear the blood rushing to your face. So there must be something wrong."

Seth's blush got even worse and the shifter started tripping over his words again when he realised that the vampire had said his,

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

The vampire shifted his weight a little but stayed leaning against the pillar, "I heard your alpha Sam use it when you arrived and Kate while she was talking to you about Jacob."

"Oh."

"My name is Jasper." The vampire said as he held out a hand and Seth took it taking in a sharp breath at the instant cold that rushed up his arm and down his spine and his brain malfunctioned for a second.

"I'm Seth."

"I already know that." Jasper smiled and Seth felt his face practically catch on fire with embarrassment until Jasper's gaze drifted down to the hand he was still holding onto and his thumb began to stroke the shifters hand making Seth look down as well. "You know you really shouldn't wander around alone in a place like this, room full of vampires is a dangerous place for a boy like you."

"I'm not a boy." Seth swallowed as he looked back up at Jasper's face, "And I'm not scared either."

"You're not?"

"I don't see any reason why I should be, everyone I've met has been nice to me so far. Unless you plan on doing something."

Jaspers eyes flickered up at Seth and locked onto the shifters brown eyes, "Something like what?"

"I dunno," Seth slipped his hand from Jasper's grasp and looked away to walk further into the shadows that were cast by the pillars, "Monsters do all kinds of things to people in the dark, but I don't think you're a monster so I should be O.K."

"I'm sure Sam thinks differently."

"Sam thinks anything that doesn't come from La Push is bad, he won't let anyone off the reservation cause he's scared one of you might corrupt us like Edward corrupted Jake."

"Do you think I'd corrupt you?"

Seth looked back at Jasper to find the vampire staring at him strangely, before looking back and giving a shrug. "Like I said before, you're not a monster. Why would you?"

"But what if you're wrong, what if I was a monster?" Seth turned to find the vampire standing less than a foot away and getting closer. "Would you stay away from me then?"

"Well that depends. Are you?" Seth arched a brow at Jasper and the vampire gave a grin before leaning in towards Seth's ear instantly making the wolf freeze.

"Maybe I am."

Seth opened his mouth to speak when Jasper was suddenly gone. The wolf let his eyes scan his surroundings before letting out a heavy sigh when he felt something move in behind him making him jump back with a startled yelp.

"Fuck! Don't scare me like that!"

Jasper's head gave a slight tilt, "I thought you weren't scared of monsters in the dark."

"You're not a monster."

Jasper gave a shrug and Seth's eyes locked onto the glass in the vampire's hand. It was a flute stem filled with what looked like champagne and Seth couldn't help but frown as he stared at the glass.

"I thought vampires can't drink anything but blood."

"We can't."

"Well then what's with the champagne?" Seth asked looking confused while Jasper just smirked.

"I thought you might like to try something other than Doctor pepper." The vampire said holding out the glass to Seth and the shifter almost beamed as he reached for the glass before suddenly pulling back and giving a sheepish grin.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I don't think Kate would be too happy with me drinking, plus she said that doctor Cullen and his wife dont-"

Seth was cut off when Jasper suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his chin, not hard enough to hurt him, but strong enough to keep him still.

"What are you-"

"Corrupting you."

Jasper smirked as he took a sip from the glass and his face pulled into a tight grimace, before leaning in and pressed his lips against Seth's.

The wolf let out a gasp of surprise giving Jasper just enough room to slip his tongue inside and let the champagne run from his mouth into Seth's. The shifter let out a low moan as the velvet liquid ran down his throat while the vampire kissed him, a cool tongue briefly tangled with his own when Jasper pulled back and smiled at the wolf's dazed eyes.

Seth felt himself flush as his fuzzy mind started to clear and he found himself locked in those gold orbs before he smiled back and said.

"Can I have some more?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, fucking shit."

Embry cursed low under his breath as he wandered around the dark empty space in the large hallway, wondering how on earth he could have possibly gotten this lost this quickly.

He doesn't even remember leaving the club in the first place.

First he was standing by the bar with Quil, Leah, Seth and those sister vampires Tanya and Kate. Then Kate offered him a drink then he and Quil started arguing about something and then he turned his back on the others for just a second so he could take a look around and then boom.

Now he's here.

The wolf couldn't understand it.

He'd just turned around for a second and then he was here, where ever here is.

The shifter gave a sigh as he walked down the hallway.

He could see the club clearly enough.

The entire left side of the wall was made of glass, obviously only visible one way and sound proof since no one seemed to pay attention to the quileute boy screaming for help on the other side of the glass screen.

He'd even watched as his pack brothers all separated.

Quil left first, probably to go look for him, then Leah and then Seth.

So much for sticking together.

Embry gave a sigh as he raked a hand through his hair.

Although he was lost in vampire central with no one able to find him, it wasn't all bad.

He got to see his best friend for the first time after three years of not getting any word from him which was great, even if Jake had changed so much over the years that Embry could barely recognise him.

He was so different from how they used to be all those years ago, so grown up and practically a stranger with the way he moved and spoke now.

Of course Embry understands Jacob's reasons for leaving and doesn't blame him for the choice he made. If he were in the same position he'd probably have chosen the same thing. Even Embry could agree that what Sam did was wrong.

He basically asked Jacob to choose between his tribe and his imprint.

Even if Jacob's imprint is a leech, Sam should have known that Jake would obviously pick his soul mate over anything else. There's no way he would have picked the rez and even if he had, he would have been dead within the next six months of being away from Edward.

None of the decisions Sam made really made any sense these days, but they all still followed them because Sam was alpha and the alpha's word is law.

It wasn't always that way, things only started changing after Jake left. Sam got paranoid and obsessive and suddenly no one could leave the rez without his approval first. Not that there were a lot of people that left the rez on any normal day what with the vampire wars before the Cullens moved to town.

But after the Olympic coven moved to Forks things became safe and the option to leave La Push for whatever reason became available but Sam just suddenly put everyone on lock down.

Embry gave a confused smile as he thought back to seeing Jake in the foyer earlier, he seemed happy for the most part and if that look on Edward's face when he stared at Jacob was anything to go by, things were going great for Jacob.

Edward obviously adored Jake and the rest of the leeches basically treated him like he was their alpha.

Hell, Carlisle Cullen made Jacob his heir and next in line to lead his coven. Although the whole vampire thing was still a little strange for Embry, he was just happy that Jacob was happy.

Even if part of him envied his best friend a little bit.

He remembers what it was like, when Jacob showed them his memories of Edward before he left the rez. He remembers the love and devotion he could feel through his link that probably only scratched the surface of how Jacob really felt about his imprint.

Jacob loved Edward more than anything else in this world and Embry couldn't help but feel a little jealous at that, because he wanted that too.

He wanted to fall in love and have someone fall in love with him. He wanted to meet the one person who was put on this earth just for him and spend the rest of his life with them.

Despite being exposed to his mother's own turbulent love life, what with her less than acceptable ex-husband and father he didn't know, Embry was still holding out a little hope that true love existed out there somewhere.

That he could have his own happy ending and spend the rest of his life with his true love, because as much as he loves the woman who gave birth to him he really didn't want to end up like his mother.

Sure Tiffany was doing pretty well for a single mother working two jobs, but it was also painfully obvious how lonely and maybe just a little bit bitter the woman was as well.

Love has been incredibly cruel to her so she never allowed herself to get close to anyone if she could help it. Other than Embry, Tiffany didn't spend her time with anyone and rarely ever spoke to anyone else either.

She was practically turning into a spinster and Embry was just waiting for the day she came home with a litter of cats with rollers in her hair.

The fact that she was constantly bitching about it didn't help either, but even through all of that Embry still had hope. He wanted to imprint and fall in love, he wanted his own happily ever after.

The shifter groaned.

God, when did he start sounding like such a girl?!

Embry was pulled from his thoughts when he suddenly heard a door slam.

The shifter's head snapped up and he glanced around the dark passage way when his eyes fell on a black door on the right side of the hall. He took a deep breath and headed towards it, hoping against hope that it was a way out or at least led to a none hostile vampire who'd at least show him the way back into the club.

Embry paused when he reached the door and kept his hand on the door handle before taking another deep breath as he turned the silver handle and pushed hit open.

The wolf frowned as he stepped inside the room and looked around. It was strange.

There was no way to know exactly how big the room really was, since there were long curtains about a two feet in width draping down from the ceiling right down to the floor. All arranged randomly in varying shades of black and white, but with a clear passage way through the curtains almost like it was some kind of maze.

"Hey! Is anyone in here?" Embry called as he stepped further into a room without reaching the curtains, when he suddenly felt a gust of wind and the door slammed shut behind him. The wolf's eyes went wide and he quickly went back to try and open it only to discover that the damn thing was locked.

"Shit!" Embry cursed under his breath, before turning back to the room and stepped further back into the room and towards the fabric barriers. There was really nothing better to do after all so he might as well take a look around.

The room was completely silent save for the wind that seemed to be blowing through a window somewhere nearby, causing the curtains to move and sway. Embry walked through the curtains making one turn after another when a huge gust of wind suddenly came out of nowhere causing the curtains to all rise high off the ground and Embry felt his heart stop when he saw a pair of legs and the large frame of a man standing on the far side of the room.

"Hey!" Embry called again as he took a deep breath and tried to keep his breathing steady, "Hey, I-uhm- I got lost like ten minutes ago and..."

Embry trailed off and stayed silent for a moment and when he didn't get a reply the shifter cursed some more in his head. "Look I know someone is here! So you might as well show yourself!"

"Hn. Cute."

The shifter took an involuntary step back and he started looking around himself. Seeing nothing around himself other than the material barriers that surrounded him.

"What?"

"I said you're cute. If I had known there was someone as cute as you in La Push, I would've broken the treaty years ago."

Embry growled, "I am not cute."

"Yes you are."

The wolf narrowed his eyes as he heard the voice coming from somewhere ahead of him, so he slowly made his way through the curtain maze.

"Your eyes are gorgeous you know, never seen eyes like that before. Deep chocolate brown eyes that look so sexy and so innocent at the same time." The voice gave a deep breathy chuckle that made a shiver run down Embry's spine. "I could stare into those eyes forever."

The shifter felt his cheeks flush at the compliment and almost paused as he turned a corner, when he quickly shook it off and glared. "Why don't you come out and maybe I'll let you."

"Nah, I'm cool where I am right now. I'm enjoying the view. Very nice ass by the way."

Embry's eyes went wide as his flush got worse and he quickly turned around only to stare at nothing but the black and white curtains that hung around him. The deep voice laughed and Embry stopped right where he was, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm not in the mood for games leech boy, just tell me how to get out of here so I can leave."

"But I don't want you to leave, Embry. So why would I do that?"

The shifter paused, "How do you know my name?"

"Well I've gotta know who's name I'll be screaming in five minutes right, so why shouldn't I. Speaking of which my name is Emmett."

Embry's cheeks got even warmer but he still managed a glare, "The only thing you'll be screaming in five minutes is the word help after I phase and track you down if you don't let me out of here bloodsucker."

"You're going to phase huh. Although that would make for interesting sex I don't think my sister will be too happy with you wrecking one of the play rooms. So I'll have to ask you not to do that."

Embry's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open as his threat was turned on it's head before one word stuck in his mind, "Play room?"

"Yeah _play room_." The voice said and somehow Embry knew the bastard was smirking. "You know what the House of Cullen is, don't you Embry?"

"A whore house?" Embry bit back, hoping to break the vampire's nonchalant attitude only to get another deep chuckle in return.

"Well I guess that's one way of putting it. We prefer the term... pleasure castle."

Embry rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

"You know Carlisle didn't want this to be our cover story at first." Embry started to tense when he realised that the voice was getting closer, "At first he was planning on opening up his own medical practice, but then one of our sister covens joined us and well... Somehow this just made more sense."

"Fascinating." The wolf drawled as a scent started drifting through the air, which surprisingly enough didn't smell like leech. It actually smelled pretty good. "Now if you could tell me how to get the hell outta here that'd be great."

"I already told you I don't want you to leave, why would I go through all the trouble of getting you here just so I could watch you go again."

Embry froze, "You what-..."

"You smell incredible by the way," Emmett's voice sounded like it was just ten feet away now, "You have no idea how hard it was leading you away from the club without touching you."

The wolf felt his heart race as the vampires words clicked and he swallowed hard at the lump that was forced into his throat. He just walked right into a bloodsucker's trap with his eyes wide open.

Fuck.

"What do you want?"

"I want you."

Emmett said and suddenly ice cold air hit the back of his neck making Embry quickly spin around to stare at the vampire behind him.

The leech was handsome to say the least.

Pale skin glowed with an oddly surreal gleam in the light of the full moon while a dimpled smirk had spread over the vampire's face. Bright gold eyes slowly bleeding into a dark almost pitch black while his large muscled frame was tense seeming to be just barely restrained.

"And when there's something I want," Emmett took a step forward while Embry simply stood frozen with shock.

"I take it."

Before Embry could even begin to decipher that phrase Emmett immediately moved forward wrapping one arm around Embry's waist while the other went to the back of the shifters hair, holding on tight as the vampire crushed their lips together in a kiss. Embry's eyes went as wide as saucers as he momentarily froze under the shock of a leech actually kissing him when the hand in his hair gave a sharp tug, making Embry gasp long enough for Emmett to deepen the kiss as his tongue roamed the shifters heated cavern.

Embry gave a brief squeak as his hands shot up to push against the vampire's shoulders roughly trying to push Emmett away while simultaneously trying to ignore the pleasured tingles that ran down his spine at the kiss. After what must have been at least two minutes Emmett pulled away and buried his head in the side of the shifter's neck while Embry took deep gasping breaths as his hands gripped the vampire's shirt, doing an odd variation of pushing the other away while simultaneously pulling him closer.

Embry suddenly took a sharp breath as Emmett bit down, without breaking through his skin, on a spot that made his mind go to mush and his arms tighten around the vampires broad shoulders for just a second before he came back to his senses until Emmett let out a deep chuckle and started sucking on the spot.

Embry felt the cool flat surface of a wall against his back and he briefly wondered how they got there when Emmett reached down and lifted one of the shifters legs to hook around his waist just before he started grinding against him, effectively turning Embry's body against him as he gasped and groaned.

Embry's left hand reached up to tangle in Emmett's short black hair while the other desperately clung to the vampire's back. The shifter gasped at the feeling of having the cool body pressing up against him while a hard bulge that obviously wasn't Emmett's leg thrust up against his own. Somehow the feeling made him moan deeply, while Emmett slowly made his way up the shifters neck towards his ear, nipping at the ear lobe and sucking at it gently, causing Embry to buck up against him before he gasped.

"Emmett."

"Four minutes, fifty nine seconds." The vampire breathed as his hand tightly grasped Embry's thigh, "Right on time."

Embry wanted to pull back and glare at the leech but the shifter's body refused to listen to him, choosing instead to just lie back and rut back against the vampire that thrust up against him making him moan as pleasure filled chills ran all along his body and almost made his hands and legs feel weak under the lusty waves.

Although he was still very aware of the situation he was in.

_'Sam is going to lose it'_

The shifter almost cringed as he thought of what Sam would do if he ever found out about this and he almost felt his mind start to clear a little at that thought. When a cold hand suddenly slipped down passed the hemline of his pants and grasped his erection making the shifter buck up and let out a hiss, before the hand started pumping him slowly, quickly making his brain fizzle out.

"Embry tell me you want this." Emmett suddenly whispered and the wolf shivered as cold air hit his flushed ear. "I won't go any further unless you want me to."

The vampire then stopped all movements and Embry almost groaned in frustration when he looked up and found Emmett staring at him with an emotion that went so much deeper than simple lust.

Somehow Embry knew that this meant so much more to Emmett than he realised and then suddenly right at that moment when his eyes locked onto Emmett's...

Embry's world began to shift.

The shifter gazed into Emmett's eyes and time seemed to slow as the curtain barriers that moved with the slight breeze in the room seemed to freeze. Embry felt his heart pound violently in his chest as the vampire's every feature was heightened and he could see the intense beauty of every curve of his face and every curl of his black hair. A sudden feeling of weightlessness came over him and Embry was sure he would float away any second when Emmett blinked and he suddenly felt a heavy weight crash down on him, making his knees buckle momentarily before Emmett caught him. The feeling of steel cables slamming over him and anchoring him onto the ground surrounded him and Embry realised the reason for him staying grounded was right there in front of him.

Emmett was his reason for living, his reason for existing.

He was the centre of his universe and the one he was meant to spend all of eternity, be it in life or death.

Emmett was his imprint.

Suddenly time started moving again and Embry realised that Emmett was calling out to him asking him what was wrong as he held the shifters face in his hands and before he could stop himself Embry moved up and gave him a deep passionate kiss, causing the vampire to grunt in surprise before wrapping his arms around the wolf and returning the kiss with matching intensity.

Embry felt an overwhelming feeling of calm flow over him as well as arousal as he pulled Emmett closer. The vampire pulled back and started pepper kisses all over Embry's neck while the shifter gasped trying to pull Emmett closer still when they both whispered at the same time.

"My mate."

"...Imprint."

Suddenly both froze and looked up at each other in complete shock before they both spoke simultaneously again.

"What did you say?!"

"What did you say?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I'll be home soon as I can"_

Quil sent the text and let a small smile grace his face as the screen glowed and the little box on the screen showed that the message had been sent before looking up to quickly scan his surroundings so he could try and find his friend.

The shifter's nose scrunched up a bit at the overwhelming scent of leech that clung to the air, wondering where on earth Embry could have suddenly disappeared to.

It was completely weird.

One second Embry was standing next to him and the next he was gone.

Quil had looked away from him for literally just a second and then poof nothing.

It didn't make any damn sense, but then again very little has been making sense these days.

Sam had gone from La Push alpha to over excessive stalker and refused to let his pack members make a move without his consent, which Quil didn't understand at all.

The vampire wars were over after all, La Push and Forks were finally safe. So what did he have to be so uptight about?

Sure there were the Cullen leeches but even Quil could see that they weren't a threat.

There hasn't been a single vampire attack since the Cullens took out the last rogue vampire cult that had been hiding out in the sewers and that had been almost eight years ago, even before Jake left.

Quil's smile almost widened as he thought of his best friend.

No amount of words could express how relieved he was to find out that he was safe... And still human.

It had been a concern that Quil had only really discussed with Embry. The fear that Jacob might have let Edward change him. The le-I mean vampire was his imprint after all, if Edward wanted to change him and make him like he was then Jacob would agree to it. Hell Jacob probably would have even asked for it if it meant making his imprint happy, so Quil was incredibly glad to find that he hadn't.

Still, even after seeing Jake, Quil knew that this slight reprieve was only temporary since they'd have to go back to the reservation eventually. Meaning they'd eventually be left dealing with Sam and his PMS'y mood swings, especially since the alpha is swallowing an immense amount of pride coming to the Olympic coven for help.

But it was necessary to save La Push.

The only thing Quil was looking forward to for when he gets back home was Claire.

She was just over three years old now, being born just a few months before Jacob left the reservation.

She was beautiful.

Pitch black hair, big hazel eyes and adorable baby cheeks. She's perfect.

His little Claire bear.

He was young and stupid and one day he made a mistake, but Quil couldn't say he really regrets it since the result gave him a daughter.

Nicole Young had been visiting La Push with Emily about four years ago.

They met, they talked, he went through the teenage hormonal variation of love and Nicole got pregnant. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't fifteen while she was almost twenty-four, but what's done is done.

And now there's Claire.

Of course since it was more of a brief and slightly statutory relationship on her part they decided that it would be best if they didn't try to force some kind of fake relationship for their daughter's part. So while Nicole moved to La Push so Quil could be closer to his daughter, their relationship actually ended just a few months after it had started. Which wasn't too bad really.

Quil graduated highschool and was planning on going to college next fall, Nicole would be moving into Seattle anyway since she had a big promotion coming up and Quil figured he'd be able to go to school there so he'd still be able to see Claire.

Although he had no idea how he was going to explain this to Sam.

It was common knowledge that very few people left La Push, especially when you were part of the pack. But Quil wasn't about to let any one separate him from Claire, so no matter what kind of wrath his alpha rained down on him he was leaving La Push.

One way or another.

It would be so much easier if Sam would just stop being so stubborn and let the wolf territory stretch into Forks like doctor Carlisle had proposed all those years ago after the coven wars had ended. Then Quil could go to Seattle and stay in the pack, even if it would be one heck of a commute, but Sam was adamant in keeping the wolves and vampires as far away from each other as possible.

"Did you come for the show?"

Quil turned around and stared at the blonde figure behind him that seemed to be smiling up at him with twinkling gold eyes.

"Show?"

"Yeah." Tanya said as she gave a slight nod towards the stage he hadn't noticed before, there was a chrome pole in the middle near the front of the stage while a small round tables that were quickly being filled up surrounded it. "Rosalie's up next, this is usually her time on stage."

Quil blinked as his eyes stayed fixed on the pole and a blush started spreading over his face, "A strip show?"

The vampire gave a small tinkering laugh as she shook her head, "No just a dance. Rose doesn't strip or even... Offer her services if you know what I mean."

Oh Quil knows what she means and he can't say he's happy about standing in the middle of a vampire brothel. If his mom found out about this she'd kill him.

"All Rosalie does is dance, she likes the attention you know."

The shifter gave a nod, but said nothing in return until the blonde vampire tilted her head to the said and frowned at him.

"Well? Aren't you going to sit down?"

Quil gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah I don't think-"

The shifter was cut off when the vampire suddenly grabbed his arm and steered him towards a seat at the very front, a seat which was occupied until Tanya gave the humans sitting there a vicious glare and hiss. Making both of them scurry off before forcing him into the seat non-too gently.

"Sit. Enjoy the show."

Quil was about to protest when a voice suddenly echoed around the small area and his eyes snapped up towards the spot where the spotlight shone on stage.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen. The house of Cullen is proud to present one of its most treasured creatures of the underworld."

Quil heard Tanya give a scoff and mutter something about _'vain over inflated ego's'_ beside him.

"The one the only, Rosalie~." The voice whispered the name like sex just before music began to play.

Quil's eyes widened a bit as a vampire strolled onto the stage, she was beautiful.

Long golden blonde hair flowed down the vampire's shoulders in waves of woven silk and perfect porcelain skin glowed even more beautifully with the spotlight on her. The girl's honey eyes while filled with obvious pride and arrogance still held an almost haunting beauty to them while a smirk curled at the corners of her lips.

The vampire moved across the stage grabbing a hold of the pole to twirl around it before letting go and dancing at the front of the front of the stage.

Quil thought he felt his breath hitch in his throat when her eyes locked onto his and the vampire's head tilted slightly with curiosity, before she went back to her dance.

Rosalie's movements flowed like water, fluid and faultless while her eyes kept Quil and just about everyone in the audience male and female locked in their seats as they watched her dance.

It was so wrong.

Just sitting there watching a leech like this, but Quil couldn't find it in himself to look away. Eventually the cold hand that belonged to Tanya had moved off of his shoulder and the shifter was left to watch and sink away into a haze as he watched the vampire on stage, until the music stopped and the crowd stood up to clap and cheer.

Quil stayed in his seat, held captive by the eyes that had stayed on him and were yet to look away until he felt someone bump into him from behind and he looked up to find the audience dispersing to other parts of the club. Right before he looked back and found the stage empty.

The shifter gave a sigh as he sank back into his seat, wondering what on earth had come over him when a voice suddenly spoke up beside him making him jump.

"Enjoy the show pup?" Quil's head snapped to the side and widened when he saw Rosalie sitting right beside him with her legs up on the table, causing the white satin dress she wore to pool around her lap while she stared at him with slight amusement.

"I-" a dark blush was slowly making it's way over Quil's face and the vampire's smirk grew as he tried to stutter out a response in his slight state of surprise.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Quil almost glared at the girl and almost got up to walk away when Rosalie stretched her arms out above her and spoke. "Tell me, what brings a pack of mutts down to leech infested waters?"

The shifter's eyes instantly narrowed in a glare, "That's none of your business."

"Oh, it's not?" Rosalie asked with a raised brow before giving a shrug. "So I guess Jakey talking to the lead mutt upstairs in the second last office in the third floor corridor, about La Push really has nothing to do with me huh?"

Quil's eyes widened, "How did-"

"There's no such thing as privacy in a building full of vampires, weren't you listening when Jakey told Uley?" Rosalie teased and the shifters mouth fell open in a gape, making the blonde laugh as she crossed one leg over the other. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

Quil shut his mouth and stared down at the vampire, "If you already know this much then there shouldn't be any reason for me to tell you should there, so why bother?"

Rosalie's smirk widened even more, "Smart pup, you must be a labrador."

The shifter growled, "I am not a-"

"Calm down, I was just joking."

Quil was about to tell her exactly what he thought of her joke, when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he quickly shifted in his seat so he could pull the tiny device out of his pocket, ignoring the vampire's inquisitive stare as he checked the text he'd received.

_"I already put her to bed so you can come see her tomorrow._

_P.S. She told me to tell her daddy she loves him"_

The shifter beamed as he read the message and replied a quick thanks when he looked up and found the vampire's eyes narrowed down at him.

"What?"

"I assume your girlfriend was sending you goodnight kisses." Rosalie asked and Quil just shrugged as he went back to is home screen and smiled at the wallpaper of Claire.

"Daughter actually, just got tucked into bed."

Rosalie's expression instantly softened and she put her feet back down onto the floor, "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, perfect Claire bear." Quil said dreamily as he stared down at his cell phone screen, somehow completely forgetting that he was telling his mortal enemy about his child. "Three years and four months old. Can't believe she's growing up so fast."

"Can I..." Rosalie trailed off making Quil look up at her with an oddly forlorn look on her face, the shifter paused as he stared at the blonde before looking back down at his phone and letting out a deep breath and handing it to her.

Rosalie took the device and glanced up at him before looking down at the phone and a warm smile spread over her face. There were strange undercurrents of heartache in her eyes but for the most part, Rosalie seemed absolutely taken with the picture.

"She's beautiful."

Quil gave a brief chuckle while the vampire swiped her finger across the screen causing the apps around the image to disappear, "Picture doesn't do her justice."

Rosalie gave a nod, glancing up at him for a moment before bringing her eyes back to the phone. "Three years old, you must've been pretty young when she was born. What were you sixteen-seventeen years old."

"Fifteen actually, Claire was born just two months before my sixteenth birthday."

The blonde looked up at him in slight surprise, "And her mother?"

Quil tensed a bit, "What about her?"

"How old was she, how old is she?"

"Older." Quil said shortly, suddenly realising what kind of conversation he was having with a complete stranger. And a leech to boot.

The vampire raised an eyebrow at that but made no further comment on the matter, just stared back at the phone and smiled all over again before the smile was replaced by a thoughtful look on her face.

"Must be tough raising a child at such a young age. But I'm sure you and her mother are coping." Rosalie paused to look up at him. "I assume you're still together."

"No we're not."

"Really, why not?"

"It was a stupid mistake. The only good thing that came from it was Claire." Quil gave a sigh as he reached out and took his phone back before he made to get up, "Look it was... _nice _talking to you and all but I have to-"

"Embry's fine, he disappeared with my brother Emmett a few minutes ago."

The shifter looked back down at the blonde who's eyes seemed to be fixed on him.

"How do you-"

"Building full of vampires remember?" Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes before smirking at the shifter as she stood up and smoothed out the creases in her dress. Quil's eyes were narrowed slightly as he stared back at her and the blonde gave a sigh. "Calm down, Emmett is harmless. He's practically a teddy bear."

"Teddy bears don't feed off of people." Quil countered as he folded his arms over his chest.

"And neither do we." Rosalie said calmly as she stepped around the small table to take Quil's arm and lace it with her own, making the shifter just stare at her in complete surprise while she just smiled at him. "No one's getting eaten, at least not tonight so you might as well relax."

"That's kind of hard to do with a leech clinging to my arm like that."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Consider yourself lucky mutt. More than half the men and a few women in this room would love to be in your position right now."

"Then why don't you go cling to them."

"Because I'm looking for a K-9 companion and you look about right. Now all I have to do is get you a collar and a leash and we're good to go."

Quil gave a snort, "If that's your variation of a pick up line, then you're failing miserably. Besides I'm pretty sure you're a few centuries too old for me."

"Oh," The blonde said as she simply tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I was under the impression that you liked older women."

The wolf narrowed his eyes at her as he growled out, "There's a difference between older and ancient."

Rosalie glared back at him, "Ha ha."

Quil couldn't help but laugh and the blonde glared up at him with a pout, "You're lucky I find your daughter so adorable, otherwise I might have given into the impulse to turn her into an orphan right now."

"Yeah, she has that effect on a lot of people." The shifter said with a smile which Rosalie returned before tugging on his arm and leading him towards the bar.

"C'mon pup, let's get you a bowl of water and you can tell me about the little princess."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elevator was silent as it made its slow decent up the centre of the building and Sam couldn't help but cringe at the scent of bleach that peeled out of every surface in the small room. Jacob stood at the front with his back towards Sam, seeming to be at complete ease with the man who now regarded him as an enemy. While his leech Edward stood silently beside him.

Sam couldn't help but feel his ego deflated a little as the two barely acknowledged his existence, like he wasn't even worth their time let alone a threat so they could care less with the fact that they had their backs turned towards him and wouldn't be able to see if he suddenly attacked.

Edward suddenly glanced back over his shoulder at Sam before leaning forward to whisper in Jacob's ear making the shifter let out a snort as he just shook his head.

"Something funny?" Jared asked as he stared up at Jacob and the other just glanced back at him with an amused smile.

"Hilarious actually."

Jared was about to ask exactly what that was when the loud ding of the bell rang and the elevator doors opened, to reveal a long corridor decorated in varying shades of deep to light brown. Jacob and Edward stepped out and walked down the hall with the rez wolves following just two feet behind them.

There were doors on either side of the hallway, all of which were a dark shade of oak and the alpha couldn't help but think how incredibly warm it seemed to be despite the fact that the building was filled with ice cold walking corpses.

Just as that thought crossed his mind a door up ahead opened and two figures stepped out.

One was a bronze haired woman with voluptuous curves and the other was a man with brown hair and stubble across his face. But what really got Sam was the eyes that had snapped up to glare at him.

The pack had learnt about two years after the Cullens moved to Forks, that their eyes were a bright gold because they fed on animals unlike the human hunting leeches that had bright red eyes.

Just like the leeches that were walking over to meet them right at that moment.

The woman stopped midway and looked from Jared to Paul and then Sam before she spoke in a thick irish accent surprising the wolves greatly.

"Everything alright here Jacob."

"Everything's fine Siobhan."

"Are you sure, lad?" The man asked cautiously seeming to edge in a little closer to the female, seeming to be the weaker one between the pair. Probably her mate.

"Positive."

Siobhan gave a nod, as her eyes narrowed in on Sam for a moment before the leeches walked passed them, but not without bumping in harshly against Jared making the wolf growl as he stumbled back while she just smirked in return and her mate let out a chuckle.

"If you need anything, we'll be on the fourth floor with Carmen and Eleazar."

"Sure thing." Jacob shrugged as he started walking again and Sam watched the vampires disappear around the corner before he spoke.

"I thought you killed any vampires that feed on humans in Forks."

"We do."

"Then what aren't they ash yet?" Paul asked as he nodded back where the vampires had disappeared.

"The irish coven came here a month ago after they started having some problems with a coven up north." Jacob explained as he stopped in front of the second last door near the end. "It takes six months of feeding on animals to turn their eyes gold. That's why they look red right now."

Jacob pushed the door open and stepped inside with Edward and the wolves followed walking into a room that looked a lot like the rest of the hallway. A large oak table sat at one end of the room with a dark brown leather chair behind it and four others in front of it. There was a fire place on the other side of the room with a couch and side table that held empty bottles that were probably meant for some kind of alcohol. A large library of books the other side of the wall while the wall behind the desk was made of glass letting showing off a view of the star covered sky.

"Seems a little mature for you Jacob."

Jacob let out a laugh at Sam's comment and walked around to sit in the chair behind the desk while Edward stood beside him.

"It's not mine," the wolf said nodding towards the vacant chairs in front of him and the shifters sat down albeit a bit uncomfortably. "It's no one's really, its just the only room I could think of where I could take you without having every vampire in the family complain about the wet dog smell for the days on end."

Edward gave a snort at that and the rez wolves glared when Jacob sat up straight with his back against the chair while Edward's hand lingered on the arm rest.

"You have your privacy, now tell me why you're here Sam."

The alpha glanced up at Edward and held back a frown, "Doesn't he have anything better to do?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed into a glare, "Edward is my imprint whatever you say to me, you say to him as well. Those are the rules, play by them or get out." The vampire heir's eyes flickered towards the door at the last part and Sam almost growled but still managed to reign in his anger. "Besides even if you don't say it in front of him, he already knows why you're here."

"And how would he know that?" Paul asked with a frown and Jacob smirked.

"Some vampires have special gifts. Alice, Edward's sister, can see visions of the future. The woman you just saw Siobhan can alter the outcome of events just by wishing for them to change, another one in the irish coven can sense when someone is lying and Edward," Jacob stopped to glance up adoringly at the vampire beside him and lifted a hand to take the one on his arm rest, making Paul and Jared shift uncomfortably while Sam's face pulled a face.

"Edward is a telepath, he reads minds."

The wolves eyes widened at that and Sam almost stuttered out, "He reads minds."

"Yip, you don't even have to be in the same room for him to know what you're thinking."

The alpha swallowed as he suddenly recalled all those odd looks Edward has been giving them since they first arrived.

The bloodsucker knew everything!

"Well if you already know then there's no point in me repeating it is there."

"Oh no see, Edward wanted to tell me why you came here but I told him not to." Jacob smirked, "See I want to hear it come out of your mouth."

"Very well." Sam tried not to grind his teeth and took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he needed to say. "The reservation is going through some trouble and we... We need your help to save it."

"What kind of trouble?"

Sam let out a deep breath, "It's facing bankruptcy."

Jacobs eyebrows shot up at that, "Bankruptcy?"

"Yes, ever since the vampire wars started ten years ago and people started disappearing only to turn up dead. There haven't been a lot of investors willing to put money into the reservation. Funding for La push ended about five years ago, the rez has been going on cash reserves ever since." Sam gave a sigh, "But now it's finished and some big company is planning on buying La Push and tearing down the forest to build some kind of mall. That's why we're here, we couldn't find an investor in time so the elders thought that maybe-"

"Maybe the Cullens would be willing to foot the bill?" Jacob finished a little bluntly as he leaned back in his chair, tangling his fingers with Edwards and giving a slight squeeze as he thought.

"Basically, yes."

Sam watched as Jacob's eyebrows furrowed in thought, seeming to mull over all this information in his head when the vampire heir suddenly spoke still staring up at the ceiling.

"What if we were willing to foot the bill, what would be in it for us?"

Sam blinked in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"Well all investors fund different causes expecting to get something in return, so what would you be willing to give in exchange for La Push?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at Jacob and Jared looked outraged, "How can you-"

The wolf was cut off when Sam raised his hand to silence him and glared back at Jacob, "What do you want?"

Jacob looked down at Sam and made sure they kept eye contact as he spoke, "A new treaty, one that gives members of the Olympic coven full access to La Push."

"No fucking way!" Paul said as he shot up from his seat and Jacob just stared blankly at him from his seat as he spoke.

"Any other vampires that cross through La Push are yours to do with as you please but the Olympic coven gets full immunity, no biting, no killing and no hunting."

"I can't agree to that Jacob." Sam said keeping the boy in his gaze and Jacob just shrugged.

"I don't really think you have a choice Sam. See, if what you're saying is true, and the Cullens don't fund La Push, then it goes up for sale and we could just as easily buy it and have full claim and rule over the reservation. But if we just fund it and the treaty is revised, you and the elders get to stay in control."

"Well if you can just buy it then why not just go the direct route instead of trying to get the treaty rewritten."

"Because we want peace with La Push not a hostile takeover. Yes Carlisle could just buy the reservation and none of this would be necessary, but he wouldn't want that. As leader of the coven Carlisle wants a stable home for the olympic coven and that means playing nice with the locals."

"And pappa leech knows best right?" Paul sneered spitefully and Edward glared while Jacob just glanced at him and gave a subtle nod.

"Yes, he does." The vampire heir looked back at the alpha with a raised brow while his thumb absently stroked the inside of Edward's palm, seeming to cause the vampire to relax a bit. "The choice is yours Uley. Either change the treaty or the Cullen family rules La Push, it's as simple as that."

Sam's hand tightened on the armrest of the chair and there seemed to be a soft creaking sound coming from the chair as he refrained from grinding his teeth and growling.

He has officially been backed into a corner.

Lord knows Sam wants nothing more than to tell Jacob to shove that deal where the sun don't shine especially with the way that Jacob had basically drawled out his last name like it was some kind of joke. But this isn't about him. This is about La Push.

The elders told him to do whatever's necessary in order to save the reservation, so really he has no choice but to accept.

"Fine, we have a deal Black."

Jared and Paul both glared at Jacob like they were seconds away from phasing but kept silent since they knew as well as Sam did that he had no choice.

"It's Jacob Ephraim Black _Cullen _now, actually." Jacob grinned as he sat up a little more in his chair ignoring the glares of disgust aimed toward him. "I'll have our lawyer mr. Jenks set up the contract and arrange a day to sign it."

"Whatever."

"Aw, c'mon Uley cheer up. It really won't be that bad sharing territory with a coven of vampires, plus we plan on changing the... Focus of the House of Cullen in the next few month's, so the elders won't complain about leech whores crawling all over La Push and corrupting everyone."

Edward gave a snort at that and Jacob shot a smile up at him when Jared spoke.

"And why's that?"

Jacob smirked, "Like I said before Edward's sister see's visions of the future and she's seen some interesting changes coming up ahead that have forced us to take a different route."

Sam frowned, "And exactly what kind of changes did she see?"

Jacob paused and his smirk turned mischievous as he stared back at the older man, "Nothing you won't find out about soon enough."

"Black-"

"Cullen." Jacob corrected, "I think we've said everything that needs to be said for now, so unless there are any other favours you want to ask for then just walk back the way you came and take the elevator back to the first floor."

"You're not walking us out." Paul asked with an arched brow.

"I didn't know you needed me to hold your hand." Jacob replied earning a fierce scowl from the shifter before he let out a chuckle and finished. "Building full of vampires remember? There's very little you could do here without someone knowing and making sure you _never _do it again."

The wolves eyes widened at the subtle threat when Jacob stood from his chair and let go of Edward's hand to shove his own into his pockets.

"Goodbye Uley."

Sam suppressed a growl as he quickly stood from his seat and held Jacob in a scorching glare before turning on his heel and walking right out the door, with Paul and Jared following close behind before the door was slammed violently causing the wall to shake a little at the impact.

Jacob let out a heavy sigh and placed both hands on the desk top before taking a deep breath when a pair of cold hands gently turned him around toward Edward, who was now sitting in his vacant spot as he smiled at his mate.

"God, that was exhausting."

"You handled that well, Carlisle would have been proud."

Jacob gave another heavy sigh as Edward pulled him into his lap, with the shifters knees on either side of his lap before Jacob shut his eyes and let his forehead rest against Edward's.

"Yeah well, Carlisle probably would have come up with a better solution. Sam probably hates us right now."

"Probably."

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this."

"Carlisle picked you cause he knows you'll do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe. You did what's best for the family and that's all he really cares about." Edward said as he kissed both of Jacob's cheeks. "Things will be much easier now with the treaty changing, we probably won't have to move for a while. Plus this way you and Rachel can try and go see Billy."

Jacob took a deep breath as he opened his eyes and let one of his hands go up to comb through Edward's messy hair.

"Dad won't want to see us."

"You don't know that."

"And neither do you."

"Jacob I refuse to believe that a man that raised someone as perfect as you could ever truly reject his own children." The vampire said as his arms went around Jacob's waist while the shifter gave a scoff, "It's been three years, more than enough time for him to have cooled off. I bet the next time you see him he'll surprise you."

Jacob sighed as he placed a kiss on Edward's forehead, "We'll see."

"Hey."

Jacob looked down into the vampire's eyes and found him wearing an ear-splitting grin, making the shifter frown.

"What?"

"So Jacob Cullen, huh?"

The shifter blushed as he resisted the urge to look away. "We'll I was thinking, since we got married last year that maybe I should add Cullen to my name you know. Make the Volturi ease up on us a bit."

"Jacob you don't have to do that..."

"Already did." Jacob shrugged, "Jenks is dropping off the paperwork and my new I.D tomorrow."

Edward frowned, "You know I would've changed my name to Black right? I'd do anything for you Jacob."

"Yeah but I like it better this way. Makes me feel closer to you guys." Jacob smiled as he leaned down to kiss the vampire on the lips, letting out a low moan as Edward's cold lips gently moved against his.

"So _mr. Cullen_," the wolf started as he smiled seductively at the vampire, "You wanna go upstairs and celebrate our surviving the Uley pack?"

Edward smiled back, slowly standing from the chair while holding onto Jacob before putting him down on the oak desk, "Actually _mr. Cullen_, I'd rather celebrate right here."

Jacob flushed but still managed a frown while Edward started unbuttoning his shirt, "Alice will kill us if we break another desk."

"With Leah coming here today, I doubt anything would ruin Alice's mood," the vampire scoffed as he moved up to start nipping down Jacob's throat and drawing out a deep moan. "I'll have it replaced before she even notices."

Jacob chuckled softly while his hands tangled in Edwards hair, "So we _'are' _going to break it?"

"Well I'd like to say we won't, but you know I can't control myself around you. Besides," Edward smirked as his mouth trailed down the shifter's chest. "Isn't causing excessive collateral damage half the fun?"

"Oh crap, well end up breaking down the building with you going on like this." Jacob moaned as he shut his eyes.

"Now there's an idea."

Jacob started laughing, "Shut up." The shifter then pulled Edwards face up towards his and gave him a deep kiss giving another moan when the vampire's arms brought him flush against his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stood stock still as shock had him frozen for just a moment while Jared and Paul stared, confused at the scene in front of them.

When the alpha got back down to the first level he was fuming of course and wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of that fucking leech trap before he did something he wouldn't regret, when they stepped out of the elevator and Sam stopped right in his tracks at what he saw.

Now although it seemed odd that Quil stood in the archway that led to the club apparently talking to someone who stood inside, that isn't what had him frozen.

Embry standing to one side of the foyer chewing his bruised lips as he stared right into the shadows of a nearby corridor, while fidgeting uncontrollably was strange. That isn't what got him either. Neither is Seth standing beside the Embry with an absolutely brilliant smile on his face as he practically bounced on his heels, occasionally tugging at his dishevelled hair and shirt.

No what really got Sam was Leah.

The female wolf stood on the other side of the foyer leaning against the wall as she spoke to the short pixie like girl in front of her. The fact that the girl was obviously a vampire isn't what disturbed him, what disturbed him was how the leech had actually reached up and tucked a lock of Leah's hair behind her ear before resting her arm on Leah's shoulder so she could play with the dark strands of hair that draped over her shoulders. While the female shifter did nothing more than stare back at her while a suspicious red tinge started spreading over her face.

Sam almost took a step back when Leah lifted her left hand so she could bite her thumb and he realised that the silver engagement ring that Leah only ever took off when she phased wasn't there anymore.

What the hell?

"Leah."

The entire pack looked up at Sam as the alpha stepped forward. Quil lingered in the archway for a moment before walking over to stand next to Embry and Seth, while Leah seemed to be saying her goodbye's before walking over as well, all while glancing back at the leech who was glaring darkly at Sam.

Sam kept his eyes trained on Leah, who had taken to ignoring his stare in favour of examining her nails.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Leah drawled as she folded her arms across her chest and stared up at Sam looking bored.

"What were you and the bloodsucker talking about, Leah?" Jared growled out.

"None. Of. Your. Business. Jared." The girl said annunciating every word before rolling her eyes when Sam squared his shoulders and stepped forward to speak in a commanding voice.

"It's our business when you're in a pack Leah, now answer the question."

Leah gave a snort at that and she arched an eyebrow, "Why should I?"

"Because Sam said so." Paul growled and Leah narrowed her eyes at him until she smirked.

"O.K, if Sam says so then you should probably know." The girl said somehow causing Quil, Embry and Seth to send worried glances her way before she spoke.

"Her name is Alice, apparently she see's visions of the future and she told me all kinds of interesting things. Like Rachel for example," Leah's smirk turned vicious as her eyes fixed on Paul and the shifter tensed at Rachel's name. "Remember those two vampires Rachel left with earlier? Alice says they came here to check on the Cullens cause a guy named Aro who leads some kinda vampire royalty sent them. She says they weren't planning to stay but when they saw Rachel that day when she went to see Jake, they had to. Alice said that they make Rache real happy too." Leah held back a laugh as Paul tensed even more at his ex-girlfriend's nickname.

"Alice says they'll be together for years, she even saw a vision with them five years from now. They're going to turn her so she can stay with them forever. She said she saw Rachel in bed with that male vampire Alec while the female Jane lied next to her running her hands all over-"

"Shut up." Paul whispered as rage and heartache both fought to break out to the surface.

"Apparently Rach' is happier with them than she ever was with you. Happier than you could ever hope to make her. Good thing she dumped you, huh?"

"Leah thats-"

"Oh yeah, we talked about Kim too." Leah interrupted Jared as her eyes fixed on him, "I'd be careful Jared, ignoring her again might not be the best thing to do."

Jared's eyes widened a fraction and he almost took a step back just as Leah's eyes moved to Sam, "You know what else? Alice and I talked about Emily too-"

"Leah that's enough!" Sam snapped as he glared at Leah while the shifter just glared right back.

"What's wrong Sam, I thought it's your business to know everything when you're in a pack."

Sam stayed silent for a minute as rage practically rolled off of him in waves while the others stayed completely silent.

"Get to the truck. We're leaving."

Leah rolled her eyes as she walked out the front door while the others followed and Sam looked back to find the vampire Leah was talking to watching the whole thing just before she was suddenly gone and he followed his pack to the truck.

After unlocking the doors Sam held the passenger door open for Leah despite his lingering anger but the shifter just scoffed as she glanced at the door before getting in the back and sitting in the bed of the truck.

"I'll sit in the back. Jared and Paul can sit up front if they want."

Sam gave a growl as he stomped over to the drivers side as everyone climbed in, with Jared and Paul suddenly completely silent before the engine roared to life and the truck moved speeding off to La Push.

Embry and Quil sat on the left side of the truck while Seth and Leah sat on the other. Embry and Quil both sat glaring at the girl causing her to snap.

"What?!"

"That was uncalled for Leah, even for you." Embry said as he leaned forward so he wouldn't have to shout over the rushing breeze.

"What you said to Paul and Jared was-"

"Oh stop whining." Leah hissed as she cut Quil off returning their glare, "If I hadn't done something Sam would still be interrogating us and then we'd all be screwed."

"Leah-"

"Look, Alice said that Jacob's going to make the elders rewrite the treaty in exchange for funding La Push. All we have to do is keep quiet until the treaty is revised and Sam won't be able to do anything to us once we tell him about them."

Embry frowned, "That doesn't make what you did right Leah. Is what you said about Rachel even true?"

Leah gave a snort, "No, apparently they like her but Rachel hasn't noticed yet. And the vision of them turning her is just a possibility, they weren't doing anything in the vision either, just sitting in some cafe in Italy. Alice says it's too soon to tell if it'll come true or not plus there's still another possibility that she might go back to Paul and Jake's against her being turned so..."

"That's cruel Leah." Seth frowned at his sister and the girl just rolled her eyes.

"It got Sam off our backs didn't it. You get to see your imprint, you get to fawn over barbie and you can still hang out with doctor emo." Leah said as her eyes moved from Embry to Quil to Seth. "Suck it up and just hold out till the new treaty is signed, once that's over with I'll tell Paul the truth."

Quil frowned at her and folded his arms across his chest, "What about Jared?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you going to tell him the truth about Kim?"

"There's no truth to tell." Leah shrugged as she leaned her head over the side of the truck and her face caught in the breeze making her shut her eyes as the cold made her think of Alice. Seth sent a worried glance over to Jared whom he could see through the small window in the back of the cabin in the truck.

Seth reached out and tapped Leah's shoulder making the girl look up at him. "What?"

"What about Emily?"

Leah tensed, "What about her?"

"What were you going to tell Sam before he stopped you?" Seth asked curiously and Leah just stared back blankly at her brother before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her engagement ring. The others watched as she stared at the silver diamond gem and Embry caught Sam glancing at her through the rear view mirror as well when Leah let out a deep breath and tossed the ring over her shoulder and into the brush that they drove by.

Quil, Embry and Seth stared in shock while Sam's eyes had widened to almost comical proportions making him sway a bit on the road before he righted himself and ignored the questioning gazes from Jared and Paul.

"Nothing he doesn't already know."

Leah said as she leaned her head back again and shut her eyes as the breeze danced like ice cold yet surprisingly soft lips across her skin.

**The End.**

**A/N: yay**

**I just really wanted to write a vampire brothel story with Jacob as like sort of the pimp with an EmnEm make-out scene in it. **

**So I did.**

**Although it didn't come out completely how I'd planned. But I'm happy with it.**

**I kept the Rosalie x Quil short cause I figured he wouldn't suddenly progress with a stranger since he's a father now and that really wouldn't be responsible now would it.**

**Anyway...**

**So like, review and stuff.**


End file.
